


Newtmas恋爱小剧场

by ReginaW



Series: 《成结》 Newtmas [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW





	Newtmas恋爱小剧场

细碎的阳光洒在Newt脸上，讨厌的闹钟又在七点准时响了起来。  
“Minho！把那个该死的闹钟关上！”  
“明明是你让我设的！你今天还要去见你的小男友！赶紧去关了那个shi闹钟！”  
哦对，今天要去找Thomas。Newt赶忙从床上爬起来，仔细打扮了一番。  
“我出门了！”  
“你不吃早饭吗？”  
“约了Thomas在在他那里吃。”  
“啊！！太扎心了我也要谈恋爱！赶紧走赶紧走，替我给你的小男友问好。”  
“Will do！”  
Minho被Newt这么一秀恩爱，也睡不着了。只好从床上起来做自己的“单身狗专属早餐”。边泡着麦片还边嘟囔着：我也要谈恋爱......

“早上好宝贝儿。”  
Newt正做着华夫饼，一双手突然环住了他的腰。  
“早。”  
Newt回头，轻啄了一下来人的唇。  
“所以早餐是华夫饼？”  
“配英式红茶，我要让你感受一下英式红茶的魅力。”  
“Well，我很期待你的手艺。”  
Thomas轻吻了一下Newt柔软的金发，乖乖地坐到餐桌边等早餐。  
“Here you go.”  
Thomas面前放上了一盘香喷喷的华夫饼，盘子里还有一些淋上了巧克力酱水果。而盘子的边缘还有用巧克力酱画的一颗小爱心。  
“哇Newt你也太贤惠了。我要跟Minho换宿舍！”  
“别，我平时吃东西都很随意的，跟我住一个宿舍不一定是好事。”  
Newt一边泡着红茶一边笑着说。  
“你吃华夫放什么？”  
“有焦糖浆吗？”  
“……有我。”  
说情话的Newt好像是在蒸桑拿，耳根红得像熟透了的樱桃，几乎要把头埋到地下。Thomas被自己爱人的害羞样刺激得一怔。Thomas放下刀叉，走到Newt身边捧起Newt的脸。  
“这么害羞啊，脸这么烫。”  
“啧，赶紧吃饭。”  
Newt轻拍Thomas的手，并瞪了他一眼，但是在Thomas眼里，他的Newt就是在勾引他。  
“可是我要吃华夫饼，得把你一起吃了才行啊。”  
Thomas吻住了Newt的唇，舌头灵巧地撬开对方的牙关，开始在Newt的口腔里掠夺。两人的唇厮磨着，发出有些淫靡的水声。  
“嗯......Thomas......."  
"别这么叫我......你知道我喜欢听什么。”  
“......Tommy。”  
Thomas把Newt的手拉向自己下身，坏笑道：  
“你把我的兄弟搞精神了，你得负责灭火哦。”  
Newt也被Thomas撩得有些动情，红着脸咬上Thomas的耳垂  
“那就让你吃个够好了。”

END


End file.
